Eternity
by The Mistress of Yaoi
Summary: Sasuke is constantly bullied at school. On the eight-year anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre, Neji opens his big mouth and it all hits the fan. ItaSasu if you squint. Kind of not really. It could just be brotherly ItaSasu if you want to think of it as that xD Rated T for Self-harm Self harm, ItaSasu, self mutilation, slash, character death, suicide, ANGST


Authoress Note: Just a little angsty fic I made when I was depressed. Hope you enjoy… Thanks

-TMOY

Rain pounded against the window and I shuttered at the sound; it reminded me of my past, the beatings. Nothing I did seemed to be good enough. Just once I had longed to hear Father say, "I'm proud of you, Sasuke." Nevertheless, that never happened. That was exactly eight years ago as of today. Today marked the eight-year anniversary of the Uchiha massacre. All of the Uchiha faces clouded my mind and for the third time today, I saw Mother's ghost. She was standing by the window next to me, face tilted towards the outside with distant eyes. I kept my eyes, though, away from her, knowing my mind was just playing a trick on me. _Am I crazy? _My voice murmured quietly in my head.

"Uchiha, are you even paying attention? Eyes up front!" A strict voice snapped. I turned my head to the voice, realizing Principle Tsunade, who had filled in as a sub today, was speaking to me. I made a small 'hn' noise and continued to stare out the window. "I know you hear me, Uchiha! Pay attention, dammit!"

"Principle Tsunade, don't waste your breath with that _reject_." The word reject was spat out as if it tasted disgusting. Neji, I knew that voice anywhere. "Just leave him be so he can get back to cutting himself!" Neji cruelly laughed and others joined in. Soon enough, the entire class was whispering about the "emo fag" in the corner of the classroom by the window.

I paid them no attention and began to sketch in my sketchbook. As I flipped through the pictures to get to a blank page, I heard Tsunade yelling at the class to quiet down. They ignored her and continued making snide comments and giggling. The words emo, reject and fag were tossed around.

"Hey Uchiha, if you're so miserable, then why don't you end your life now? I mean everyone else would be so much better off without you. Hell, we would throw a party! Even your brother saw that everyone was better off without you, so he killed off every one of them! At least they get to be without you!" Everyone went silent and stared at Neji. Too far, Neji, too far. I clenched my fist and effectively snapped my pencil in half. I stood up too quickly and knocked my chair over. Neji acted as if I had not reacted. "Where is Itachi, Sasuke? Oh yeah that's right! DEAD!" Neji laughed harshly again.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and rushed to the door. As if I seriously needed reminding of my brother's death right now. God I missed Itachi, even after the massacre. Tsunade grabbed my shoulder before I could reach the door, unfortunately. I hissed and shrugged off her hand, eyes blazing red as I turned to her in rage.

"Uchiha, you cannot just get up and leave class! I will not allow it!" Tsunade glared at me.

"Hn. Go to Hell." I stormed out of the room and heard someone in pursuit behind me. I raced out the front doors and bolted across the lot, hiding in the woods close by until I was sure my pursuer had given up. All I wanted to do was go home, sit with my back against the tiled shower wall and bleed. My addiction was flaring up and I knew I had to get home soon.

I took off in the direction of the Uchiha Manor, once lively with many people, now a deserted ghost town. Emphasis on ghost; they were everywhere, but I ignored their pleas, their accusations. They always blamed me for their death, all except Mother. Okaa-san would never place blame on me. She was the only person I could have cried in front of and not feel weak when I was little. I entered the manor, not bothering to lock the door behind me as I dropped my book bag on the ground by the couch. I trudged down the long narrow hallway to my room. I suddenly stumbled as my vision flashed a violent white and my heartbeat could be heard echoing down the hall. I placed a hand against the wall, forcing myself to stay upright and continue down the hall, despite the blinding headache and roaring pulse in my ears. _Just your imagination, Sasuke. You're fine._

I flung open my door, falling to my knees as I did. My vision flashed again and I saw a figure on my bed. Jumping slightly, I looked up at my Okaa-san on my bed.

"M-mother!" I croaked and reached for her without thinking about it. I figured my hand would go through her faltering image, but instead my mother's arm came up and she smacked my hand away roughly, a look of rage and terror on her face.

"_Monster! This is your entire fault! If it wasn't for you, Itachi would have become the head of the Uchiha clan one day and never would have killed us all! You're a disgrace to the Uchiha name, Sasuke!" _My mother's ghost screeched at me. My eyes instantly filled with tears.

"M-Mother, wait! This isn't my fault-" I began, but she would have none of it. She smacked her cold, lifeless hand across my cheek.

"_Shut up, worthless brat! I hate you! I _hate _you!" _My tears had long since flowed over, crashing steadily down my cheeks.

"Mother, I love y-" I didn't get to finish before I was slapped hard enough to knock me over.

"_I hate you!" _Mother's voice got louder, higher as her ghost began to dissolve. "_I never loved you! You are the reason Fugaku beat your brother and I! You are the reason Itachi turned against us! Just die already! I hope you burn in Hell!"_

Her voice rang out in the silence; the only other sounds in the room were my sobbing and the thunder clashing outside. My mother's figure disappeared into thin air and I sobbed louder. _She's right. It's my entire fault, _I thought to myself. Standing shakily, I lurched into the bathroom and fumbled to open the medicine cabinet. I found my desired weapon and sank to the ground. Ripping off my shirt with trembling fingers and placing the razor blade on my wrist lightly. I realized everything Neji said, everything Mother had said, it had all been true. I didn't hesitate now.

I slipped the blade across my marred, pale skin. Not even a small wince on my part; I was used to so much worse. I dug the blade into my forearm with as much force as I could. Blood spilt down my arm as I hit an artery, pooling on the white tiled floor. I repeated the process multiple times on each arm until I felt dizzy with relief as well as blood loss. Now everyone can live happily, right? The emo will be no more, rotting in the ground as my body decays into nothing. Maybe no one would notice when I stopped showing up at school. Maybe I would have to rot in my bathroom for weeks, months, years, before people begin to notice.

Just as my eyes felt too heavy to keep open, a hand extended to me. It was pale, much like my own. I tilted my head back to get a better look at the owner of this hand.

"Itachi…" I breathed. Itachi stood above me, smiling pleasantly much like when we were young.

"Sasuke. Come, otouto. Your time is up on this planet, now," Itachi spoke, voice soft and caring, smile never faltering. I took his hand and he helped me stand, but I felt so light. I turned back to where I was just sitting and saw my body there, eyes closed in a peaceful expression. I looked back at Itachi and realized he and I were both glowing. I flung myself into his arms, crying tears of pure relief and happiness.

"Aniki*!" I cried joyously and hugged him tight. Itachi hugged me back before pulling away and taking my hand.

"Come on, Sasuke," Itachi repeated and gestured to a white light beside us. Itachi led the way, and though I was skeptical and a bit afraid, I knew I had my aniki now and nothing could harm me. Together we walked into the white shining brilliance to begin the rest of eternity together in a place where no harm could be found. It was simply Itachi and me, no one else in sight. I think I could get used to being dead.

*Aniki = dear / beloved elder brother


End file.
